Midnight Moonlight
by DreamingLillies
Summary: Today was going to be a bad day, I could tell. Normally I would be quite happy to be going back to Hogwarts. But this year, I would rather drown myself, be hit by a car, shave my hair, die of dull nail clippers…anything but this. James Potter was Head Boy
1. Hell

Midnight Moonlight

Chapter 1

Today was going to be a bad day, I could tell. Normally I would be quite happy to be going back to Hogwarts. But this year, I would rather drown myself, be hit by a car, shave my head, die of dull nail clippers…anything but this. I was made Head Girl, of course, I am perfect for the job. I won't abuse privileges, I won't take it for advantage, I won't sneak girls in the dorm, oh well, for me it would be _boys_, but whatever! I'm happy about seeing my friends again and spending another year (especially since it was the last one) but I knew it is going to be hell.

I guess that right now your asking yourself what has crawled itself up Miss. Evans and died? I'll tell you, James Potter was made _Head_ _Boy_. This in my book worse than being in one of those movies where the girl is tied down to the train track watching it come toward me. well to _me_ that is. Other girls would have killed to be in my position, having James Potter chasing after them. But that's just it, _chasing_. That all there is to it. Its not like he really likes me or anything. Back to the point, WHAT WAS DUMLEDORE THINKING?!

So then why wasn't Potter talking to me? Why wasn't he trying his best to see if his 'Lilly flower' would go out with him? Something was just not right.

"What's up with you Potter?" Potter and I arrived at the Head's compartment without one word passing between us. He opened the door for me as we walked inside, and as soon as we saw the place we stopped. It was huge, there was a large big circular table in the center, with two big chair next to each other (where I assumed the toe rag and I would sit) and then two big arm chairs that were attached to the floor. The colors where bright red and white, not Hogwarts-y at all. I sat on the left chair, he on the right, and we decided that we didn't really need to talk until the Prefects got there, so we could just chill.

"Nothing,"

"It's not 'nothing.' What your problem?" He snorted and rolled his eyes at me. Yeah, Potter just rolled _his_ eyes at _me_. What happened? Last year (and the five years before it really) he wouldn't leave me the hell alone, now he was sitting here, _ignoring_ me!

(_Flashback_)

_"Lilly Flower, I'm really going to miss you," Potter said in an depressed voice, sighing._

_"Its not mutual," I said coldly, trying to get away._

_"You know it is Evans. You know you'll miss me,"_

_"Like a root canal,"_

_"A what?" I almost laughed at his totally confused facial expression._

"_Never mind,"_

"_You'll miss me," He was so smug… I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face._

"_Oh yes Potter. You figured me out. I'll think of you every day, crave your touch, dream about you every night." I had advanced on him, and though my voice dripped of sarcasm, I made it low and (attempted) seductive tone. He gulped. "Oh wait," I pilled back as though disappointed, "That's the rest of the schools female population, not me. My mistake."_

"_This is a mistake. If I could just have one date-"_

"_James," I spoke his name for the first time (without the reason being that I was yelling his full name.) _

"_Y-yes…?" He looked so shocked. I really was cruel to do this. I leaned in, as if I were to kiss him, then I quickly moved to his ear, before he had a chance to kiss me._

_I seductively whispered in his ear, breathing into it._

"_Don't you understand Potter?" He shook his head, just barely. I'd never been this close to him and I'm sure he'd thought I'd killed him and he was in heaven. "I would never date you," Then I walked away, to my compartment, but before I shut my door I heard him call "Never say Never,"_

_(end flashback…)_

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Whatever Evans," Ugh, what nerve. I turned in the big comfy seat, huffing. Maybe he had given up? Maybe he was finally going to leave me alone, I should be celebrating not pouting. I guess it was now or never, "Listen, since we're going to be living together for this year, for reason beyond me besides that the universe hates me, I think that we should be civil," I offered my hand to him. He just looked at it, "Are you for real?"

"Yes, we are Head boy and girl, we should act like it. We don't want to make Hogwarts look bad by us fighting every two seconds. So I'll try to lighten up, if you try to behave,"

"Deal," He took my hand, shaking it. Lilly what are you doing? This is clearly against the rules I had given myself. No skin on skin touching, no touching at all was ideal though. His hands were just too wonderful. Strong, yet gentle, tanned, smooth, and _warm_. As soon as we touched a strange but pleasant shock ran threw me, he face made an expression and I knew that he had felt it too. It wasn't like I 'shocked' him with electrons, but I don't even know…I'd never felt anything like it before. I had no idea what to compare it too. I pulled my hand away quickly, cleared my throat and stood up.

"Well good, then that's settled."

"Yeah," quick pause, "Does this mean that we're on first name basis?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I grinned.

"We'll get there,"

"Doubtful,"

"Mere opinion," I huffed at him as the Prefects started to come in. He looked at me, no I mean _looked_ at me. His hazel eyes were so intense on my green ones that I blushed. The corners of his lips twitched upward and I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. He pulled out the stack of papers that came with the owl that announced our Head boy and girl – er ness.

We went over procedure and protocol, (the only harp in the meeting was when I was describing the rules about not to harm the students unless it was a life or death situation and Potter said that he thought that if someone had to be in the presence of Snivellus greasy hair he or she _is_ scared for their life, which even I had to admit was funny.) It was determined that every night from 10 to 11 P.M. Potter and I were to patrol the halls, expect for Sundays. Hell.

After our meeting every one got to leave, thank Merlin. I couldn't handle anymore of Potter looking at me like that.

"You were well informed at the meeting Potter, I was surprised,"

"Why?" Generally confused.

"I thought I'd have to do all the work the this year, I'm glad to see that I won't."

"I always do my part, I love to be on top. And you won't need to do anything by yourself if I'm around," Was I the only one that caught the double meaning in his words? Ah, why do I have a dirty mind around him? I'm sure he wasn't implying anything. But it was Potter…

"I'll keep that in mind," I said and looked at him, a small blush gracing my cheeks. I left, swaying my hips slightly as I did.

Did I just flirt with Potter? Dear Merlin, I've already lost my mind.

I reached my compartment to find my two best friends in the world Charlotte and Melanie, but it held more people. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were on the right bench and my friends on the left, Peter Pettigrew sat on the floor as Sirius had taken him as his own personal foot rest. Putting his large feet on the poor boys head. They all stopped talking as I walked in, and someone bumped into me behind me.

"Hey have you seen- never mind," Potter was behind me, ruffling his hair, _again_.

"Hey Prongs! Look who we found! We were just checking up, seeing how their summers went,"

"Uh huh,"

"We'll we were just leaving, bye Melanie, Charlotte." Remus got up and nodded to them, winking at Melanie who flushed completely. That was out of character, wonder what they had been talking about… Charlotte just laughed at her, always the supportive one. Ha, ha, ha I silently laughed at my own joke.

Sirius got on his knee (kicking Peter out of the way) and grabbed Charlotte's hand.

"My good fair lady, I'm sorry but I must leave your beauty, we shall meet again, I promise thee," He kissed her hand, stood up, bowed and then did the same to Melanie.

"I shall miss you all greatly!" He exclaimed then proceeded to fake sob and then ran down the hall screaming the lyrics to "_Yellow_ _Submarine_."

Remus just shook his head, he must be used to this by now, he said good bye to me then followed his friend. He told anyone that had their booth door open to excuse the mad man, he was never met him in his entire life, and that they'd better be grateful that he decided to do it with his clothes on this time.

I was laughing so hard that I had to lean against the doorframe to stay vertical, everyone else was laughing just as hard though. Sirius was just so retarded. One minute he was the most cunning, sexy, witty, seducing male the next he was a total goofball. I normally didn't like Sirius much, he was just as bad as Potter, but you couldn't deny his good looks and hilariousness.

"Bye, _Evans_," He said, "One day we'll be on first name basis,"

"Again, doubtful,"

He looked straight in my eyes, waved to my friends, never once breaking eye contact and went to leave. Since we both were in the doorway he had to rub against me to get out, which he did. Painfully slow. He does have an amazing body, I had to admit. His personality I could hate all I wanted, but I couldn't deny his body. I suddenly loved Quidditch.

When he was almost out the door, his mouth got close to my ear and he huskily added "One day, I'll make you scream it," A shiver ran through my soul and body. I'm sure he felt me tremble. Then he was out of sight, a new spring in his step at my weakness. Pure hell.

I walked in, shut the sliding door and plunked down on the bench, laying down. His words kept repeating in my mind. I should be furious, but I had enjoyed it. I can't yell at him for something he did that I _enjoyed_. Oh Merlin, I did enjoy it, what was wrong with me?!

"What happened?" They both pried at the same time. I told them start to finish, and Charlotte looked as if she had shit her pants when I told her the last part.

"I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM IT?! OH MY MERLIN!" She blasted. "Like he said it, right then, just now?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p' with my lips.

" But, I don't understand, you yell at him all the time, using his name all the time…" Well that was Melanie, her innocence was so adorable, bless her. Then compression set in, "Oohhh, he was, he said, oh my goodness Lilly!" There you go Melanie. "Sorry, it took a minute to catch up. Lilly did I tell you? Remus was about to ask me out when you came in! He had brought up the next Hogdesmade weekend, and was wondering if I would be going with anyone."

"Oh I'm sorry I walked in! But that's wonderful Mel!"

"Yeah, I'm so excited, I know that there's something not right about him, but ya know, he is smart and caring, I just, I don't know…"

"Yes you do, you just like him." Charlotte answered, smiling at her. Charlotte could get any guy in this school, she was seriously like the female version of Sirius. Except that she hardly ever said yes to someone, and Black, well I don't know if 'no' is even in his vocabulary when it comes to females. She is a major flirt and many guys call her a tease, but she always says that she would take 'tease' over 'slut' or 'easy' any day. Charlotte had black hair, like her brother, that goes down to her elbows. It always is perfectly straight and shinny, with bangs cut framing her face in an exotic fashion. Her beautiful hazel eyes, perfect completion, and pouty pink lips was all a guy could ever ask for. She was tall, about 5'11, and had an amazing body. She got asked out at least twice a day, and she would always complain about it. Oh yes, I would sympathize sarcastically, 'it must be so hard to be so beautiful' I would say to her and sigh.

Melanie was the complete the opposite, she had strawberry blonde hair, cut a few inches above her shoulders that got shorter in the back. She had baby blue eyes, high cheek bones, and a long elegant neck. She was shorter than Charlotte and me, around five four, and was the sweetest person you could ever meet.

I have fiery red hair that is wavy and is little below my shoulders. I have emerald almond shaped green eyes (my favorite thing about me physically) and ivory skin with a few freckles. We are humorously (don't you see me laughing) referred to as the Hogwarts Rainbow.

We finally reached Hogwarts, after we all exhausted all subjects of interest. I was extremely glad too, because I was starved. The only food he had had was when the little tray of goodies came by, and when we all split Charlotte's chocolate box that some fourth year boy had brought her. This was an every day thing when your best friends with Charlotte Willow Potter.

The feast was going to be so great, I think Hogwarts food is the best food I've ever eaten, and the chocolate cake they always have in the first feast was with no question the best subtense that has ever been in my mouth. But before everyone could eat their amazing meals, they had to have the sorting hat ceremony and Dumbledore had to say his usual: The 3rd story in like the what? The east, west side whatever, it was forbidden like always and so was the _forbidden_ forest, because we really couldn't figure that one out. Then at the end, again like always, he introduced the names of the new Head boy and girl. "Yes, yes, congratulations! This year shall be interesting, won't it?" The whole hall boomed with laughter, they all knew how I despised Potter.

Interesting? Interesting my arse, more like torture! I think that Dumbledore seriously made Potter and me Head's because he wanted some entertainment this year! Well, he'll get entertainment, a funeral at the end of first term. If I don't kill myself, Potter will be dead. Damn, poor Charlotte, all well I'll say Severus did it… ah the possibilities. Life sentence at Azkaban would be plenty enough punishment for his betrayal and his 'slip of the tongue.' That little arse hole! And I'd live in a Potter free zone, oh be still my racing heart! But right now I was still left with a Potter filled zone, an unpunished Severus, and a demented, entertain-less, stupid, sick headmaster! This year was going to be hell. But all those thoughts disappeared as the delicious food appeared in front of me, I dug in.

I searched down the long table for Potter, for reasons unknown to me. I found him staring straight at me, my stomach lurched at the intensity of his gaze and I flushed. I couldn't look away, couldn't get enough of his stare. He was looking at me as though he was blind man seeing the light for the first time. With such adoration and compassion, it wasn't love, I didn't see love. But I hadn't seen or noticed his stares before today, so was I missing the love in his eyes? How did I not noticed these stares before, I felt like I could actually feel it. Maybe he had never looked at me this way before today. But Charlotte and Mel always did say he looked at me, like _looked_ at me. Maybe they meant this?

No there was no love, this was a chase to him, I was a chase. Once he'd had me for a week, a day, that would be the end of it. Or maybe he was the kind of guy that waited until the morning after. Sorry Potter, I'm not giving in.

"Lilly? Lilly?" Melanie gently tapped my arm, "Lils?" I reluctantly looked away form those hazel eyes that gave me a thousand compliments a seconds. I saw, turning my head to face them, Remus going to sit back down. When had he gotten up?

"Remus just asked me out!" I looked shocked, "Oh you did miss it…"

"I'm sorry, tell me about it!" But before Melanie could start, Charlotte interupted.

"What were looking at so intensely that you didn't even notice?" Charlotte asked, looking in the same directly I was looking at before.

"Nothing, I was just zoning," I tried to lie, but Charlotte's eyes came to fall upon her twin brother's.

"Liar, lair pants on fire! You were staring at James!" She yelled loudly, I looked around, James had heard, his head was up, staring at me. Crap.

"Charlotte!" I hissed, slapping her on the arm. I heard James laugh, I blushed scarlet. "Thanks a lot," I muttered. She shrugged and said a cherry "sorry," I heard James laugh again. Hell, this year is going to be pure unadulterated hell.

Melanie went on describing how Remus had asked her out for the rest of diner. Once I was almost finished and she was almost finished went her excruciating long account of her story (I mean honestly, I couldn't have zoned out for that long.) I am really glad that they would be dating, he was really good for her. Remus was, as Mel put it, 'smart, intelligent, and damn sexy in a library!' He had shabby blonde hair and lovely green eyes, and would look perfect with Melanie.

Sirius was a huge player. He had black hair that elegantly fell around his face. His intense yet playful clouded silver eyes someone could stare into for days upon end. He was very tall and strong. And the most squeezable butt, you have no idea. And the best pink lips… but the only thing a girl could ever ask of him was a great shag (or so I heard it was, well how is it _not _be, with all that practice?!) Nothing more, nothing less.

Potter had messy black hair that stuck up in every direction. Especially a patch in the back of his head that refused to lay flat even when bewitched. He was at least 6'1, and very strong. His intense hazel eyes could make any girl were all gorgeous, no one could deny that.

Well, Peter excluded. He was a chubby, baby faced, short brown haired boy that was their fan club. He followed them everywhere, clapping at their 'amazingness' and putting in little "yeah" 's and "what he said" 's. It was all very pathetic, really. Though he did ocasionally got some cute, cubby, short Hufflepuff girls (young girls) because of his friends. Which I guess was enough for him.

A deep male voice come from behind me, almost making me spill my pumpkin juice as it made me jump, the guy laughed.

"How's my little sis?" Of course, _Potter_.

"Good, how bout you _big_ _bro_," Honestly they were 14 seconds apart!

"Came for _Evans_,"

"Well, what else is new?"

"Ha, ha, no this is Head's business, to advanced for you, little sis." She stuck her tongue at him. "See, I'm so much more mature,"

"If I was a guy or if two head girls were aloud I would have so would have taken your spot,"

"Sure Charlotte, blame it all on poor Evans, she can't help it if she's perfect." He turn to look directly at me, not good… "Its almost the end of the feast, its time to go to Dumbledore's, remember?" Was he talking? Merlin stop looking at me like that. Oh wait, yeah crap! Arg, how had I forgotten?

"Yeah, um that right, let's go," and get your eyes off mine. Look at my arse, chest, anywhere just stop staring at me like that! Doesn't he see that I can't think when he does that? God, I haven't even been back 24 hours and I'm already mental. "See ya later!" I waved to my friends, who grumbled a 'bye' back. I got up and we headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, good you're here, I just need to show you the dorm you two will be sharing." Hell, my life is hell. "And I in trust that there is a truce? We wouldn't want to have fighting Head boy and girls," Then why the hell did you make _us_ Head's?! You stupid, entertain-less, mean, torturing-

"Of course sir," I answered, oh how I wish I wasn't such a combo of coward and kiss up. Then I'd be dangerous, and happier, because Potter would be dead, Severus in Azkaban…

"Follow me," Dumbledore led the way. We went up three flights of stairs and

took four lefts and one right turn and stopped at a portrait of Saint Franklin the Great, because Saint wasn't enough for one tidal.

"Password lady, sir?"

"Uh, Potter what do you want it to be?"

"Moonlight?"

"Okay,"

"My lady, is thy password to be Moonlight?"

"Yes,"

"Very well, you may change it when ever you fancy,"

"I'll let you two settle in, come to my office if you need anything, you have to list with all the passwords on it," Dumbledore disappeared around the corner and the painting opened up. We walked threw a circular tunnel that led to our dorm. I gasped when we saw it. There was a common room with two arm chairs and a couch surrounding a huge fire place. There was a kitchen behind it and then two doors on the way where it changed form the living area to the mini kitchen. On top of the right door it read "Lilly" on the left was "James." Everything was in gold and red, Gryffindor colors. We raced to our bed rooms, it was amazing! It was painted a light green with lavender as an accent color with a big white comforter, that was all fluffy and fresh. A big bay window was directly across from the bed, it had a window seat, it looked out to the Quidditch flied. Then there were two door on either side of my bed. I opened the first to find a walk in closet with all my cloths in it. I opened the other door and it was a bathroom.

"Oh!" James spun around.

"Evans look at this!" He spun around in the bathroom. It was amazing. His door was attached on the other side, the whole length on my right side was a counter. It had a vanity and two sinks. Opposite from that wall was an enormous bath tub that could easily pass as a small pool. And next to that was a big granite shower (that matched the floors) and was the size of my closet with two shower heads. Maybe I won't hate morning's all that much now.

"Lets check the kitchen," We ran to the kitchen, he started opening cabinets while I looked in the mini fridge.

"Evans, look at this," I went over to him, on a shelf where tall clear glasses, each one had one of the Marauder's name on it and Charlotte's, Melanie's and mine. After exploring, I got a book and sat in an arm chair by the fire. Potter laid on the couch, while my traitor kitty laid happily on his chest, purring like mad. My book was very good, but I could still feel Potter's gaze on me. I know its sounds terrible (or maybe it doesn't) but I really like it how he looks at me like that. Wow, I can't believe I admitted that. We stayed up until 10:30ish, thank Merlin it was Sunday so no patrol, and then we got up to go to bed. Potter gently got Aurora off him, putting her down softly on the couch, said good night to her and then went up to me.

"Good night, Evans." He stood five inches from me, towering over me. His hazel eyes full of, what is really love? Longing? I didn't know, but I liked it. He hesentantly put some of my hair behind my ear. After a long moment, of just staring at each other, he seemed to think he would get no answer so he moved away, starting to head for his room, crestfallen.

"Good night, James," I called out to him, he stopped dead. Then turned slowly, then a smile lit his face.

"See you in the morning, Lilly," He walked to his bedroom, looking back three times as if to make sure I was real. I stood there, shocked. The way he had said my name, it was so different than all the other times. It just rolled off his tongue, so, so elegantly, amazingly. Oh Merlin, I feel like Peter adoring him like this. But no this was way different, he was adorning me, and for the first time I realized it. Saw it. That was love in his eyes, he wasn't after the chase, he was after me. I understood it all now, such an amazing epiphany. In my room now I slipped on a emerald baby doll night gown that went to my knees and climbed in the warm comfy sheets, sleep soon found me.

And maybe this year wouldn't be hell at all.

I shook my head.

Naw… That was crazy.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll love you forever!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**


	2. Men in White Coats

**Midnight Moonlight**

**Chapter 2**

**Men in White Coats**

**Hello People! I am SOOOOOO sorry that I have not updated in FOREVER!! But I got engaged and then there was work, and my book, and the other stories on here…I know excuses…excuses. SORRY!!! **

**I hope you enjoy this! **

I woke up in a fright, which I had no idea why I did. I had been having a very nice dream…very nice. I was on a white canopy bed, kissing, there were white candles, soft jazz music in the background…Who had I been kissing? I remember feeling his naked back as I scratched my finger nails all along the groves and muscles as they worked their magic. My hands…trailing to his hair, to hold his head in place at my neck. His hair…his black hair.

Potter's hair.

Ah! I jumped out of bed, now defiantly in a fright, and ran over to my bathroom. A nice hot shower, well on second thought maybe a nice cold shower. I can not believe I just had a-shudder- sex dream-shudder- about P-O-T-T-E-R! What was wrong with me? Just send the men in white coats now, but I doubt they could even help such madness as this!

Reaching the door as I rapidly blinked, still adjusting to the down pour of sunlight steaming through my window, I walked into the gracious bathroom.

It was probably too early for a normal person (that had was not having a sex-shudder- dream about Potter and awoken, though I doubt if was quite normal to be having a certain dream about him.) He probably gets up at 8:55, throws on some clothes, use some secret passage and get to class earlier than me and still look hot and smelling amazing. Like I said, there was no way I could deny his looks. And I get up at 7:50 and have a less liked result. The world really is not fair.

"Lily, pull yourself together, it's not your fault. You can't control your dreams." I muttered to myself, yep only one day of Potter and I'm already crazy enough to be talking to myself. I looked around the bathroom to make sure that Mr. Loverboy was not anywhere seen before I started stripping. The thought that he might have put some type of recording device popped in my head, before I shook my head muttered about more men in white coats.

I started to think that I would probably one of the first people at Breakfast so I could try anything I wanted. I could a Strawberry Crumb Scone…even have a chocolate pancake. I could spare a few calories-

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yes?" I called uncertainly. I was naked, leaning over, running my hand through the water in the shower. Almost hot enough.

"Lily? Would you mind just handing me my bag in there? So I could get ready in here?" I was quiet for a second, looking for a towel or something to cover myself. "That way you could have the bathroom all to yourself. Please?" He asked so sincerely.

"Uh…Where is it? I can't see it?" My eyes searching for both his bag and something to hide my naked form.

"Oh it's under the sink- on my side." He spoke through the door just as I spotted a towel Thank God.

"Okay, one sec." I found it and secured the white towel around myself.

I hesitantly opened the door about five inches, enough for his bag to squeeze through. He was standing there, in his boxers. His hair was messier than usual, or more than I'd every seen it, standing up in every odd direction. He rubbed his tired hazel eyes, and tried to stifle a yawn. That's when I noticed his chest. Good. Lord. Lets just say that my dream seemed disappointing compared to his…his Roman God body. His blue striped boxers hung loosely on his hips…even his bare feet looked sexy. I didn't know that it was possible, but they did. And for the first time in my life I wanted to jump him. Yes, Lily Ella Evans wants to JUMP James What-Ever-The-Hell-His-Middle-Name-Is Potter! Oh what's that? Satan ice skating? A pig flying?

But when sense came back into my mind I shoved his bad to his _disgusting_ chest and slammed the door into his half hurt half smirking face.

Now, back to my shower. I let myself go into its unleashing heat. I scrubbed my scalp with my shampoo after inhaling it deeply; I really did love the smell of it. I shaved, and then put rinsed my head. After applying my conditioner I put some face cleaner on, and did the rest of my routine while singing "Love Me Do"

When I got out I quickly dried my hair-man I love magic- along with the rest of my body and went back to my room after I unlocked Ja-POTTER's door.

I wore my uniform, which being quite honest did nothing for my figure. Laughing to my own joke I put on some mascara, some clear lips gloss, left my hair down in light waves of fire and a tad of pink blush so I didn't look dead at breakfast. I headed out the door, then I stopped dead.

There was Potter, half naked (thank god the top was naked and not the bottom) brushing his teeth while trying to slip on his shoes. My breath caught on the sight, and I know I normally would have been laughing at the look of concentration on his face but I could do anything but let the fragments of last night dream drift into my head. After I shook my head, I giggled. I meant to snigger, but it came out as a cute girlie, flirty –cringe- giggle.

He had bent down and let his tooth brush hand in his half opened mouth to try to tie the shoe but turned his head toward me at the sound, A.K.A. my _giggle_. He grinned, making his tooth brush fall, but his amazing, super fast, great, incredible (note sarcasm) chaser reflects jumped in and he caught it before it landed on the ground.

"Bravo" I said and walked past him to the front entrance.

"Mornin'" He greeted, still grinning. I could not help but look at his chest before I semi ran to the door. He sniggered, "What?" I knew that I shouldn't have asked, but the question kinda slipped out of my mouth.

"Well, I just don't think that its fair."

"What?" I stopped, the door was open and I held it open with my right hand, looking at him before I stepped out.

"Well, I get slapped for staring at _your_ chest." Shit. He noticed. Hurry up, Lily, think of a come back and do NOT blush!

"Yeah, well you don't see me walking around half naked do you? You brought this on yourself." I walked out of the door but not before I hear him yelled "how bout you try that sometime?"

I rolled my eyes and went down to the dinning hall, hoping that there were still going to be some Strawberry Crumb Scones.

"Hey! You survived!" Charlotte yelled coming up behind me, closely followed by Melanie.

"So how was it? I hear he is good!" Melanie asked, I was confused.

"At what?"

"Shagging." She laughed and cut in front of a frantically yelling 'ewe gross that's my brother' Charlotte and an appalled self.

"Gosh, I was only joking!" She excused.

"Oh my god, Lily! You shagged James?" Kattie Perkinson asked, holding my elbow asking in an awed expression.

I gave a death glare to Melanie who shrugged. Katie must have thought that I was looking at Melanie as if to silently ask if I should tell her the truth or not.

"Oh come on Lily! You can tell me!" She probed.

"No I did not." I stated looking her in the eyes and took hold of her vice grip on my elbow and made her let go, "Excuse me."

"Oh right. Suuuurrrreee…Don't worry Lily, I won't tell a soul!" She gushed off to her friends…whispering.

"Thanks!" I barked at Mel with my hands up in the air in complete dismay. I can not believe this!

"Oh come on, Lily! Lets go before all the Strawberry Crumb Scones are gone." Charlotte soothed, and started to push me through the doors.

"Yeah, and the chocolate pancakes." Mel gave me a smile and put on her puppy dog big blue eyes on me and I gave in, letting them push me to a seat at out table.

"There, look they still have one. One just for you Lils." Mel tried to get into my good graces, ha! Not that easy.

"Please Lils? I'll….get Remus to make James not ask you out for a whole week!" Hmmm…that could come in handy.

"Oh okay." I gave in, I really am a sucker. Charlotte handed me my scone, yum, and said laughing, "Well, I'm glad you two made up or I would have to hold the poor scone hostage."

Our laughing stopped as Lucius walked in the Hall door with his gang. He gave me a menacing look, until Severus gave him a look. Lucius was 'tutoring' here, but really he was just here to shag his girlfriend every day after 'lessons.' Severus looked at me, a look only describe as 'I'm sorry Lily, but I know I can't change it.' I rolled my eyes at him, and if Dumbledore wasn't looking I would have given him the bird. That little prick.

I turned back to look at my table and Mel and Charlotte were chatting about some guy, shocker.

"Ahem." Amos Digerory stood across from me.

"Yes? Do you need something Amos?" I asked, a little startled, but also confused. Amos was very popular; he was a blonde, a chaser for Hufflepuff, blue eyes, 6'2, and a very nice person. I was a little flustered just by his presence.

"Well yes and no…" He hinted and I just looked down to my scone, no doubt he would be blurting out a 'will you go out with me Charl-"

"Lily? I was wondering if you'd go to Hodges Made with me." I looked up, and Mel and Charlotte stopped having their discussion about this year's new Charms teacher that apparently was a 'hottie.' They looked at me and very NON suddely nodded their heads frantically, making Amos chuckle.

"Um…Can I think about it Amos?" I looked up at him, he really was gorgeous. I was defiantly going to say yes to this babe, but I wanted him to sweat a bit. I was so evil. Mahahaha!

"Yeah, sure." I gave him a large smile and winked at him. He relaxed a tad and smiled back, before leaning a little towards me and whispering, "Just don't think too much."

"Afraid I'll think my self out of my answer?" He smiled with a glint in his eye.

"And what answer is that?"

"I don't know," I twirled my hair, "like I said I need to think about it first."

"Such a cruel mistress." He leaned back and started to walk away, but I grabbed his shirt. He looked at me, in hope. Hope that I'd say 'Oh Amos! Take me I'm yours!'

But no, I said, "Oh you wish."

He nodded, "Oh yes, yes I do." Then he walked back to his table.

I sat back into my seat, not noticing that I had been lifting off it.

"Oh. My. God!" Mel screamed, I was so giddy I almost didn't hear her. I looked up and saw that Amos was directly in my line of sight and was looking at me. He winked and I blushed.

"-then did you hear him? 'Don't think too long?' And Lily you flirty so coolly-" I smiled at him, playing with my hair. He was ignoring his friends as well and he mouthed "Say yes." I tapped my temple, indicating that I needed to think. He mouthed back "About what?" I shrugged. He throw his head back, rolling his eyes. Then he looked back at me and mouth 'Please?" with the cutest puppy dog face I have ever seen. I bit my lip, making it look like I was debating, looking of to the left. Then I jumped and yelped. Some one had put their hands over my eyes. Then I heard some man's voice in my ear.

"I hear we're shagging." Arg, it was Potter.

I groaned and put my head on the table, but only after Charlotte's lightening fast hand moved the plate in front of me. I muttered a faint 'thank you.'

Then I lifted my head and looked at James who stood behind me, "Oh don't worry Lily, I won't tell a soul!' I'll kill her." He looked at me with confused eyes before sitting down next to me.

"Who?" One of his legs were on each side of the bench. He grabbed some of my remaining scone and shoved it into his mouth.

"Why are you sitting here?" I sounded panicked. He jerked his head over to Mel gushing over Remus who was playing with her hair as they ate their breakfast. I also managed to see Charlotte talking to Sirius who was staring at her, and Peter looking lost in the group.

"Arg, Mel!" I yelled over to her, she looked at me. "Your dating Lupin."

"Yes…?"

"I hate you."

Worry painted her face, "Why?"

"Because now I'll have to deal with the Marauders 24 effing seven." She giggled, damn her.

"Oh come off it Evans, you know you love us, especially Jamesie here." Sirius teased.

"Funny" I said to him in a monotone and I straight face, when one elbow on the table holding my head up with my palm.

"No, I'm always Sirius."

"Padfoot that is so old." James complained.

"Yes, but you know you love me."

"Seriously." We all laughed. McGonagall stood up with a stack of papers, and hushed the room.

"Okay, your time tables are being sent out now. If the person is not here yet they well stay up here in the front for the person to receive them." With a swish of her wand, a paper was sent in front of me with my name on it. Along with everyone else in the Hall.

I studied my agenda then looked up. "What do you have first?" Potter asked me.

"Charms." I answered.

"Me too."

"Cool." I said absent mindedly, the rest of the group agreed that Charms was their first subject. I caught Amos eye, who was glaring at Potter, and he nodded his head to the door. I nodded and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Potter asked.

"Somewhere." I grabbed my bag and started walking hearing my idiotic friends cough out 'Amos.'

"Lily!" Potter yelled after me.

I ignored it.

Yes, the men in white coats can go carry off someone else. I was back to normal.

I linked arms with Amos as we headed off out the door, but before we did we pasted Katie. I stopped and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Katie?" She nodded, looking guilty.

"Just because you would cut off your right arm to have Potter shag you once, hell, just look at you, or look in your direction, doesn't mean we all do. You can have the attention he gives me, I'll save you your arm." An echo of 'ooh' sounded, "Lets go Amos," I kissed him on the cheek and we walked out of the hall.

"Hey Lil?"

"Yeah?" He held my hips, leaning down once we were out of the door. "You're beautiful, but do you have any idea how incredibly _sexy_ you are when your angry?"

Man, life was good.

**The plot thickens! But don't worry, James and Lily shall preval, this is just going to make her realization that much stronger, and remember she has not said yes yet….**

**Please Review! **

**Peace, love, and Muffiny cupcakes,**

**Jenna**


	3. Meant to be

Midnight Moonlight

Chapter 3

Meant to be

At the end of the month there was a trip to hogsmade and I was going with Amos. Potter hadn't even asked me! It was like hell had frozen over and I was in heaven. I just hung out with my friends, completed the insane amounts of homework our professors gave us, and made out with Amos. We weren't officially going out, but it we basically were, I know I didn't do anything with anyone else. I was quickly becoming firmly attached to his yellow locks, pick lips, and those strong hands. It wasn't even just physical attraction, he was smart and funny-not annoying like Potter- and always did the right thing-again unlike Potter- he really was perfect. He knew just what to say when, and I was promptly filling my journal with him.

I was walking to potions with Amos, who had a class on the other side of Hogwarts but was still going to walk me to my class. Did you just hear me? I had a contented sigh.

"Hey Lilly?" He asked, another thing I loved, he called me Lilly not Lils or LillyFlower, which was great because James has been calling me those names-and Evans of course- for years and whenever someone calls me that I always think of him. And that would definitely ruin the moment.

"Yeah?"

"Would you meet me at lunch under the big tree by the lake?"

"Uh sure," we were at my class and Amos kissed me then turned to walk/jog to his next class. I turned and saw J-Potter staring at me. Looking crushed and pissed at the same time, I almost felt bad.

Oh who was I kidding? I felt great! Not only was I with Amos-almost- I got to make Potter lose some of his ego! I sat down next to Melanie and smiled so wide it hurt my cheeks.

"You're messed up." She stated simply.

"What?"

"Lilly I know you better than you know yourself. I can see what you're doing."

"What am I doing then?" I put my hands on my hips like some teen drama movie, but I was kinda getting pissed by her accusations.

"You're with Amos because you like him, but don't you dare try to convince me you're with Amos for _only_ that reason." Then she looked pointy at James.

"Melanie you don't know anything." I stood up, really angry now, "I am with Amos for that reason only, and it's none of your damn business if it wasn't. So why don't you go sit with your boyfriend, and leave me and my issues the hell alone!"

I walked out of class with a ring of 'oohs' following me along with the classes stares and Mr. Slughorns protests.

I was royally pissed. I walked outside into the cool September air, muttering.

How dare she! How the hell does she know me better than I know myself! Bull crap! She didn't know anything about me! Like I would _need_ Potters jealousy, if a guy looked at me all last year he got hexed. As if.

I just realized that I stomped my foot.

Merlin, I was turning into a bad teen movie, hands on hips, stomping feet, and an 'As if' if I do recall my thoughts right. Jesus.

I decided I would have a long walk around the lake to pass the time. It was very relaxing and gave me time to think. Think about Amos, about Melanie, about Potter. About what she said. I realized I was wearing the wrong shoes to go walking all around so I laid out and closed my eyes.

She was wrong, right? Right. Of course she was. Its not like I _liked _Potter. That's crazy. I liked Amos. I mean this year James had changed, I couldn't deny that. He was more mature, more responsible, more like how an adult should be. He didn't hex anyone-or at least hadn't yet, he hadn't asked me out-again, _yet_- and I couldn't deny how every year he kept coming back looking better and this year do not let me down. He had grown a few more inches, his lean body was something every girl in this school had dreamed about. Yes, _every _girl, I can't control my dreams, can you? Those hazel eyes, sexy smirk, and black hair sticking up in every direction. No one could resist his strong tan hands, trailing over your body, so light you could barely feel it. Or whenever he would touch my hair, tucking it behind my ear gently, his small smile when I would lift my eyes to his. Those eyes that seemed to always look at me, only look at me. Those eyes that I've fallen into millions of times, but then always snapped out of it.

My eyes snapped open in shock. My eyes landed on the pair I was just daydreaming about.

"Lily, are you ok?" I stared into his eyes, through his glass, and I couldn't stop myself. My hand lifted itself off the ground and pushed back some of the black hair that had fallen on his face. He looked about as shocked as I felt. Where did that come from?

He was leaning over me, as I was stretched out on the sandy shore.

"Lily." He whispered, his warm breath fanned out on my face.

"James."

"Lily, don't go out with Amos." He face looked so earnest, like he was trying to tell me something more.

"Why not?"

"Because we are meant to be."

Then I woke up to a shadow over me. Dumbeldor.

"Hello Miss Evans, having a nice nap?"

Shit.

"Um, actually no, sir." I got up and looked at him shamefully.

"Really? Whys that Miss Evans?"

"It was about Potter."

"Ah….you know what Miss Evans?"

"What?"

"You two are meant to be." My mouth hit the floor. "Now please don't ditch Potions again. Good day." Then he walked back up to the tower.

I'm never walking out of class again, that was way too freaky.

I walked to my next class, dodging Potter, Amos, Melanie, and Charlotte. Someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and cringed. I unfortunately wasn't looking out for Lupin.

"Lily? What was all that about? Melanie is really upset, upsetting your friends isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, Remus." His eye brown shot up in response. "Its not like Melanie to say crap like that to me either!"

"What did she say?" Looking back at the conversation I realized that I overreacted a bit, but I couldn't say that to him, so I took the lame retort of "Lots of stuff." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, Lilly. Apologize to her." Then he walked off. I wanted to yell at him 'what if I don't wanna' but decided against it, he was right. I slowly made my way to class, careful to avoid anymore back tapping visitors. I made my way to Astronomy and winced when I remember James was in that class.

"Lilly!" I heard Amos yell after me, I decided that I shouldn't be a bitch and turned around. "Hey," He had ran up to me, and took hold of my hand, which I took back, I didn't want to hold his hand right now. His looked confused, and maybe a little hurt by my rejection, "Where were you? You weren't in your last class, what happened? If you were ditching you should have told me, I could have too."

"I didn't know I was going to ditch. I walked out." He looked shocked, of course he did, little miss goody two shoes _walking_ _out of class_??? Unheard of.

"Oh. Um, wow. Why?"

"I felt like it."

"Hey, Lils?" He asked, ugh there goes all my focus on you. Potters eyes were floating around in my mind now, my dream haunting me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry for whatever is upsetting you, but this new attitude I'm really digging it. It makes me want to do this." He grabbed me, stopping my pursuit to class, dipped me and kissed me hard on the lips. There a few cat calls, and a few boo's (I'm assuming those came from James supporters.)

When I was pulled back to a standing position, I was blushing like mad.

"Mudblood, shouldn't your breeding be illegal?" I turned and saw Snape. Amos immediately pulled his wand, but in that next second Snape was having his mouth washed out with soap. James was behind Amos, looking infuriated. Snape went to spitting out soap, as with a lot of colorful language.

"James, you didn't have to." I looked at him, he looked back and shrugged.

"I hadn't done that in a while, it was just the excuse I was looking for." We just looked at each other for a second then he walked away. I realized that James must of seen Amos and me making out. Awkward…

"Damn, I don't know how he got to hexing that arse so fast."

"He's had a lot of practice." I said, we reached my class and the late bell rang.

He cursed under his breath, "You know Lilly, your going to make me get detention for being late to all my classes." He kissed me goodbye, "But that's worth it." Then he scurried off to his class.

I walked to my table, right into front of James's. I sat down and started to zone as our loon of a teacher began to lecture.

_Lils,_

_I really need to talk to you. I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but its important. Meet me in the Charms room at lunch, its about something Dumbledor said to me today. _

_-James_

Well shit, now what was I going to do?

Dumbledors' words rang in my mind.

_"You two were meant to be." _

You just watch, I bet Merlin he said the same crap to James. Probably spoke a whole damn lecture to him about our future. About our future kids, the house we'll buy, what my wedding dress will look like, how many grandkids we'll have.

"Oh dear, my child." Our quack of a professor said to me, coming over to read my tea cup. "Its seems you have a decision to make in your near future, and if you don't choose correctly the whole world may end as we know it."

Yeah, sure. I rolled my eyes at the crazy professor. Really, you'd think Dumbledor could see a fake.


End file.
